


Clean thoughts

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changing Room, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia really tries to keep at least her thoughts clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean thoughts

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- dirty

 

Alicia keeps glancing at Katie, trying to keep her gazes hidden. Her heart beats faster when her friend ditches her quidditch uniform and stretches herself, only in her underwear. Alicia admires the lean body, the fine womanly curves and the skin that looks so soft. She longs to touch this skin, to kiss the spots in Katie’s neck that are hidden by brown hair …

She watches hypnotized (while slowly stripping herself as to not look suspicious) as the brunette dons her bra and steps out of her panties to go into the shower.

Alicia licks her lips as she watches that fine ass, sees the hint of dark pubic hair as Katie turns around ...

“Gosh, you’re dirty!” Katie exclaims and Alicia’s heart skips a beat.

“W-What?”

Katie laughs and approaches her teammate, lifts a hand and wipes Alicia’s cheek, holding up the finger to let Katie see the muddy trace.

“You’re dirty all over, hurry up and take a shower,” Katie explains, nudges Alicia amicably as she walks past her to also wash the mud off.

Alicia exhales and tries to get a grip on herself (and to keep the images of a soapy Katie out of her mind).

 


End file.
